Control
by darkalleyambrose
Summary: She never asked to find out, but fuck anyone who said she couldn't use it to her advantage. Renee Young has been given a five year contract...All she has to do is film a horrible Marine sequel with Dean Ambrose.
1. Opportunities

**A.N. After a very long hiatus, seven years long, i have decided to attempt to write fanfiction once again. This is mostly to cure my never-ending boredom now that i am an unemployed post grad. **

Renee Young had been in this business long enough to realize a few things.

1. 1. Your reputation will proceed you and cause more rumors

2. 2. the more rumors about you the more likely they were all false

3. 3. When in doubt deny everything

Renee had been a victim of shit-talk since she walked in the door. Fangirls hated her for doing her job and interviewing their self-proclaimed "future husbands". They had no problem hiding behind their computer screens and constantly reminding her how unwelcomed she was in this business. Renee had been very lucky, she was being given opportunities throughout the company. She worked hard in school and now she was working hard in this business. Why should she feel bad for her success?

"Something got you frowning baby girl?" Roman Reigns asked walking towards her and sitting down. Chiseled and as beautiful as ever, He was every girl's wet dream. You would be blind to not notice him.

Renee blushed and picked at the chicken on her plate. "Of course not big man, just another day at the office" She would never tell him she was worrying about what fans thought about her.

He laughed "You got that right, Hey at least you're not getting pedigreed through a table tonight"

"Better you than me. SWOT gear is not my thing"

"Well I'd rather you in that dress than me"

"I think we all would rather Renee in the dress than you Roman"

Renee looked up from her plate to see Dean Ambrose standing before her. Staring her up and down with a plate of food in his hand and smirking.

Dean Ambrose.

He just happened to be the reason she was one of the most hated divas. The rumors of their illicit affairs were all over the internet. No one could have made her as uncomfortable as Ambrose did. He was always in character, always intense and always slightly in his own world. His sexual past spoke for him. Despite everything she had learned in this business, the rumors of Ambrose's ways were entirely too true. She knew what people had thought of her. She had eyes and she knew he was one of the best looking men in the back, didn't mean she was interested in being anymore then friends.

Renee rolled her eyes at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Ambrose"

"Keep telling yourself that sweetcheeks, your cheeks weren't that red when it was just Roman sitting with you"

Renee sighed "Well as fun as this was, I've got to go. Stephanie wanted to see me before we go live" She placed a hand on Roman's massive shoulder as she was leaving.

"See you later big man" She smiled and started to walk pass the men.

"One day you'll come around" Ambrose smirked

"I sincerely doubt that"

"But I'm counting on it"

"Too bad you can't count that high" Renee smiled and walked away before Ambrose could respond. She loved getting the last word when it came to him.

Ambrose sat down in the empty seat next to Roman and began eating.

"Does she know yet?" Roman asked

"She will soon enough"

"You looking forward to that aren't you?"

"It's going to be the best part of my day"

Renee's POV

"Are you okay with that Ms. Young?" Stephanie McMahon had asked.

I looked across the desk with her. She must have seen how wide my eyes had become. I was so nervous I could feel the sweat. I looked down at the contract on the desk. I was literally holding my future in my hands, I was holding the promise that for the next 5 years I wasn't going anywhere, that this company would be my home. Contracts like these were a dime a dozen in the divas division.

"I said Are you okay with that?"

If only things were so black and white.

"Ms. McMahon I'm just trying to understand what you just told me. You are giving me a contact as a broadcaster for the next 5 years."

"Yes Ms. Young, but you will need to agree to do The Marine 5 with Ambrose"

That was it. That was the gray area. A movie deal with Ambrose, Three months off television as I filmed another horrible sequel, as if the marine could get worse…

Of all the superstars it had to be Ambrose. Three months alone with Ambrose, with no one else around. I had to take the offer didn't I? It didn't really matter who it was. The movie was just something; the five year career was what I craved. I wanted this, NO I needed this. I had been fighting to get here and I would be stupid to turn this career just because of Ambrose. How could I be so stupid to consider walking away from this?

I smiled and signed my name on the contact. Stephanie smiled back and extended her hand to me

"It will be honor having you around for the next few years Ms Young"

I shook back and smiled. She had no idea that I had to get through this movie and Ambrose before I could think about that.

"Looking forward to it Ms. McMahon. Well I better get going the show is about to start" I smiled and exited her office.

As soon as the door closed I let out a sigh of relief and pressed myself against the door closing my eyes and pressing my hands against my forehead.


	2. Shots

Chapter 2

Dean's POV

I hadn't seen Renee since catering and I needed to run into her. I wanted it to be casual, but I was growing impatient. I needed to know that this all wasn't for shit. I needed to know if she signed the contract and I needed to know she was mine for the next three months. If she signed that contract, I could get what I wanted.

I could see how irritated she looked; she stood in front of the interview station reading from her script. She kept repeating things to herself and I couldn't help but stare.

"You ready to go see your woman" Seth had placed an arm around me and patted my shoulder.

"I can't believe I told you"

"You were acting so weird; it was either food poisoning or feelings"

"I would have rather taken the food poisoning" Seth laughed at me. I shook off the shit about Renee, as we walked towards her ready to cut the promo. I was happy they stopped giving me lines, I was much better when I was loose.

I stood next to her wrapped my arm around her shoulder, lowering my head to whisper in her ear "So I guess we will be seeing more of each other darlin'"

"Well we all do things we don't want too" She pushed her arm off of me.

"You saying you're not looking forward to spending time alone with me"

"You think they would have picked someone like Cena, he looks more like a marine then you"

"Why are you afraid you will look bad next to me?"

"Are you?"

"Does it look like I'm sweating it?"

"Your hair's very wet"

The PA interrupted us before I could think of a comeback.

"And guys we are ready to film in 3…2…1…"

Fuck she got me again.

"Joining me now, The Shield" Renee said. I felt so much energy; I wanted to keep moving back and forth. This was the stuff I lived for. I was giddy, I felt my brain running faster than my mouth and I struggled to keep up.

"You guys suffered a beat down last week at the hands of Evolution, how are you feeling?"

I always started,

"How are we feeling sweetheart? How do we look like we are feeling? Yeah we got the crap kicked out of us, I mean it's been a long time since I've tasted my own blood, but here I am looking as good as ever. We may fall down but we do not stay down. Get ready boys because you have unleashed a side of me that hasn't come out in a long time and you will have no idea what I'm capable of.

I nodded to Seth and he continued. "We will answer injustice with justice. We will look down on evolution with our heads held high and our fist strong as the new symbol of excellence and we will show them why we are the shield and why we are the future."

"Believe that" Roman kept it short, sweet and to the point.

I threw my fist out, Seth sent me a look. I was shaking. She had gotten me so worked up, her comebacks always flowed so smoothly. It was like she had an arsenal of flirty words ready to push my buttons. How is it that she was always able to get the last word against me? Fuck it was so sexy.

"And we're out great work guys" The PA said, Renee handed him the mic and ran to catch up to us as we walked towards the back.

"So, will I be seeing you boys tonight?" She smiled

"Of course, I have a need to get my dance on" Seth dropped it low

"Stay off the floor, Rollins, you make the rest of us look bad"

Seth winked at her and started running ahead to catch up with Roman.

"I'll save you a shot" It fell out of my mouth before I could stop myself

"I'll save you a bottle" Well shit.

"deal"

After Raw we wound up back in the locker room freshly showered. I looked at myself in the mirror and attempted to mess around with my hair so it didn't look like complete crap.

"Is your shirt actually clean?" Roman said as he stood in the mirror next to me

"Shut up"

"Are you actually attempting to look nice?" Seth looked at me spritzing cologne on himself

"Shut up"

"Wear the leather jacket, chicks dig leather" He said as he started to leave the room. He held the door open for me.

"I said shut up" I decided to put the leather jacket on anyway.

We headed to the local club. Seth had been researching it on Yelp and could not stop talking about the beer choices. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he kept mentioning microbrew beers I couldn't even spell. All I wanted was shots of tequila to nurse my whiskey with. When we entered the bar I saw most of the people already there. Renee was seated at the bar, her legs crossed and her hand filled with a fruity drink. She looked smokin' and apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. I saw Ziggler smirking at her, putting his hand on her leg and whispering into her ear.

Roman, Seth and I walked up to the bar a few stools away from her. I ordered whiskey straight and drank it in two seconds. I slammed the glass down again and the bartender filled it up. I took my time with this glass wanting to eavesdrop on Renee and Ziggler.

"You really need to get your hands off me" I heard her say and I couldn't help but be happy.

"Oh so you're eager.." I couldn't hear the rest as he whispered in her ear. I saw her push him away and get up. She looked directly at me and walked towards us.

"Just in time boys…I think you owe me a shot Ambrose" She looked at the whiskey in my hand.

"Sweetheart, I'm just getting started" And I was.

Three tequila shots later and she was completely wasted. I threw back another shot and looked over my shoulder. Seth and Roman had been keeping pace with me for most of the night. But I found myself alone and distracted again. Alcohol couldn't distract me from her short skirt and the way her hips swayed. Rollins stood in front of her attempting to battle her on the dance floor. I knew I would never go out there and dance with her but I did like watching her. Once the song ended, Rollins started coming towards me.

"She's done"

"I can see that"

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing"

"Wrong answer dude"

"She's wasted, even I'm not that much of an asshole"

"Just go dance with her"

"I don't dance"

Seth pushed me towards her and I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled. It was the first time I saw her genuinely smile at me.

"You look sooo good Ambrose. But I'm not supposed to tell you that"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her hips into mine. Grinding on me with such a friction I was hard within two seconds. She either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Why don't you wear that jacket everywhere you go?"

"I don't know. Why do you always crop tops?"

"I don't always wear crop tops silly" She slapped my chest. At least drunk Renee looked for reasons to touch me. "You look good in it. Like really really good" She continued

"It's time for you to go home"

"Will you take me home marine?" She slurred and pressed herself closer to me. _Marine_ hmm, didn't take long for her to come around to that idea. I had a raging boner at this point. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

I could have taken advantage of her and part of me really wanted too. Part of me wanted to take her to my hotel room, rip her clothes off and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. But the other part of me wanted to make sure that if I couldn't do that, no one else could either.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit, nodding at Seth and Roman on my way out. Towards the door I slid my jacket over her shoulders as she pressed her body against mine.

As soon as we got into the hotel I searched for her room key.

"Renee where is your room key?"

"I don't know…this jacket is so smooth" She was useless, she was pressing her face against my shoulder and rubbing her hand against the sleeve of my jacket.

"Renee, do you know what room you're in?"

"3G or was it 5H" This hotel had no letters in the room names. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Ambrose, can we get pizza" She pouted. How am I supposed to say no to her?

"Come on, I'm going to take you to my room and we can get pizza?"

"But it has to have extra cheese; I might die if it's just regular cheese"

I couldn't help but laugh. This girl was literally nothing I had ever experienced before.

"I'll make it triple cheese, just get your ass in here"

She pushed passed me and walked into my hotel room. Within seconds her heels and my jacket were on the floor. She crawled into my bed and stared up at me.

"Let me piss and then we will get you that pizza" She nodded and smiled up at me. She looked so good in my bed. I pushed open the door to the bathroom and peeled off my shirt throwing it on the floor. I pissed and washed my face before walking back out.

"Alright babygirl let's get you that pizza" I turned back to look at her and saw her sleeping on the bed.I kicked my shoes off and pushed my jeans down and putting on plaid pajama pants. I walked over to the other side and pulled the covers back and tucking her in. I rolled on my side and was asleep in minutes.

And that's how Renee Young woke up in my arms for the first time.


	3. Friends and Bacon

Chapter 3

Renee's POV

This was why he was called the titty master. I was breathless and so turned on, his mouth seemed to never stop moving alternating between licks, flicks and bites all around my breasts. Every time his tongue touched my nipple my back arched and I found myself craving more.

"Someone seems to be enjoying themselves"

I could only moan back a response and close my eyes. I could feel his hands drifting lower and lower.

I shouldn't want this; I shouldn't want him but somehow I also knew I would enjoy it, his reputation was notorious, a titty master. I was supposed to be stronger than this, but the lower his hands dropped the louder my moans.

"You like that baby?" He was so smug, so smooth. I was so turned on, I was growing impatient. I pushed my hips up so he would touch me. His fingers kept going everywhere except where I wanted them. My clit was throbbing and he hadn't even touched it.

"I know you want it baby, I can feel how wet you are" His lips grazed against my neck leaving red marks all across my neck

I finally had the breathe to speak "Then give it to me"

"With pleasure" He lowered his head below and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Suddenly I jolted up in the bed looking around me. I looked around the room and I had no idea where I was or how I got here. I was completely confused. What the fuck happened last night? I remember dancing with the divas, ZIggler's inappropriate words, shots with the shield, shots with the divas and more shots with the shield….then what.

I heard a slight snore and my head jerked to my right. There was a man, I could see a bare back and a mop of messy brown hair. There was only one man in the world with hair like that.

Why the fuck did I let Dean Ambrose into my bed?

Did I sleep with him? Or was that my imagination?

I contemplated waking him up. I was so angry at him for getting into my bed but I was angrier at myself for letting him get so close to me. How were we supposed to go off in two weeks and film this movie with this now in between us? This movie was the only thing that separated me from this five year contract and I needed that.

I guess now was a better time than never. It was time to wake him up.

Dean's POV

"What the fuck are you doing in my hotel room?" I was greeted with a pillow to the face. Well that's one way to wake someone up

"Seriously"

"Why are you fucking topless in my hotel room"

"Darlin" I attempted to touch her wrist but she pulled back

"Don't you darlin' me after what happened last night"

"What exactly happened last night?"

"You know" She pointed to my bare chest. I pulled the cover back to reveal her skirt and crop top and my pajama pants.

"Ugggh" She was frustrated, she stood up. It made me hard as fuck

"Fucking me is an experience you would never forget"

"You need to get out of my room"

"Take a long look around" Her eyes widened, she was a smart cookie, she knew she wasn't in her hotel room.

"How did I get here?"

"You had no idea where your key card was or what room you were in and all you wanted was pizza so I brought you in here so we could get you pizza. I thought you would sober up and figure out where your room was but you crawled into my bed and passed out before I could order you food"

I saw her smile she seemed to laugh at her drunken behavior. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Well look at you being a hero"

"Psh I was just hoping to get into that skirt"

"I'm sure you did. Did I do anything else I should be embarrassed about?"

I didn't smile but I wanted too. I wanted to tell her about the way she grabbed me and how we danced. I wanted to tell her how she called me marine and cuddled up against me. I wanted to tell her how badly I wanted to kiss her last night and how desperately I wanted to touch her now. I knew she wanted me but I didn't want her to want me because alcohol told her too. It seemed half-ass. I would wait and spend the time I needed to make her want me sober. So I decided to keep those memories for myself.

"Absolutely not princess" She let out a huge breath and started looking around the room for her shoes

"I'm nobody's princess. I can do my own saving"

"Remember that next time you get hammered at a club"

"I'm never drinking again"

"Of course you're not. I'm willing to bet you'll drink after the week is over" I saw her moving towards the door

"Challenge accepted…Well I've got to get back to the room. I'll see you later I guess?" I nodded towards her not sure if I should attempt to hug her

"Thank you Dean, I really owe you" She walked down the hall and I watched her until she disappeared around a corner. I shut the door behind me.

Renee Young was going to be the death of me.

"So how was your night?" Another day, another city, another crossfit workout.

Before I could answer, Roman cut in "Probably better than mine"

"Nothing happened" I huffed out my final reps and threw the weights down in front of me

"Seriously" They said it at the same time

"You do realize you went home with a girl you like?" Thank you Roman

"Yes! Captain obvious, Why does everyone think I'm this huge slut?" I was louder than I expected

"I don't think you're a slut Dean" Cesaro said as he walked in front of me to pick up the weights from the rack.

"Thank you! See why don't we listen to Cesaro more often? He knows I'm not a slut"

"That's because he doesn't know you as well as we do" Seth replied

I ignored him and got back to my set. Pushing myself to the point of exhaustion before the clock ran out. Once we were finished with our workout, Cesaro joined us for breakfast at this local place that Seth recommended. As long as the coffee was black I could care less.

Renee's POV

"So I'm thinking about going full vegan, what do you think Renee?" Brie Bella pushed the oatmeal around the bowl.

"Well, I really like bacon so I think I'm good" I said as I shoved a piece in my mouth

"Make sure its cage-free bacon, Brie showed me this documentary and it made me so sad" Nikki touched my wrist

"It made Heath give up chicken" Brie beamed

I look down at my plate. Thank god I wasn't the only one with eggs and bacon on my plate. I looked at the other divas sitting with us, the newest diva's champ Paige and the newest diva, Mare.

"I'm never giving up bacon, even if I have to run forever" Paige mumbled to me and I laughed.

"exactly, I could always go for bacon" Mare chimed in.

Mare, Paige and I had known each other since our time with NXT. I honestly had no idea what I would do if they weren't here to raise hell with.

"Why does Ambrose keep staring at you?" Mare mumbled next to me

"He's not staring" I could feel myself getting red

"He totally is" Paige said

"Who is" Brie asked

"Ambrose" Paige said

All of the girls looked over to the table and I wanted to run in a corner and hide. I saw him smirk and turn back to his friends. Cesaro gave me a big smile and a wave which made me even more embarrassed.

"So I have something to tell you guys..in two weeks I'm leaving to go shoot a movie for WWE studios"

"Oh my god that's so awesome, what is it?" Nikki asked

"The Marine 5" I prayed they didn't ask who was staring in it. Nikki looked so eager to talk

"John is definitely not in it…I would of known about it"

"Neither is Daniel" Brie shrugged

"Like he could pass as a marine Brie, they have rules you know…Renee, who is your co-star? I hope its not Miz, he's done one too many"

"It's not him"

"Renee, tell them" Paige nudged me under the table

"What about Barrett, nothing says attention like a British man in uniform" Nikki kept going on

"Renee..they are going to find out sooner or later" Mare encouraged me from the other side

"It's Ambrose"

"OMG. SHUTUP. SHUTUP"

"STOP IT"

Nikki and Brie were screaming and clapping their hands.

"guys shutup, people are staring" I was blushing now and I could see the boys all staring at us. Ambrose winked at me. I gave him the finger.

"He's totally cute"

"He's single too"

"Renee you're going to have a lot of fun in Canada….all alone with Ambrose"

"Nothing is going to happen" I was a little too confident in my response. With the dream I had last night, I wasn't too sure I could keep my word.

"Alright ladies, ready for that photoshoot?"

Everyone got up and made their way towards the door and on to the Smackdown tapings.

Dean's POV

After breakfast we headed to the arena for the Smackdown taping. I knew there was no chance of bugging Renee since she was filming the JBL & Cole Show. I was ashamed to say I tuned in every week, I loved watching her in her element, doing something that allows her to have fun and laugh. Not even Seth and Roman knew I watched it.

_Come see me now- Stephanie McMahon _I saw the text on my phone.

"Shit guys, it's the boss she wants me to see her before showtime"

"Probably wants to know how you feel about this straight to dvd release"

"Jealous Rollins?"

"Fuck no, I would never cut these locks. They are my signature" I rolled my eyes

"I'll catch you guys later"

I hated lying to them. Those guys were the closest thing I ever had to family but I wasn't ready to tell them. I just needed to keep all my shit together or everything was going to blow up in my face. I walked past the offices and catering to find a large room at the end of the hall. It had a plastered tag in big bold letters, as if I wasn't going to know whose office it was. No one else had an office in the arena

I didn't bother knocking on the door. I pushed it open and stood in front of her.

"You rang?"

"Is this thing over between us?" She asked

"Not by a long shot"

**A/N- Thank you so much for your support of this story. I had an epiphany last night and literally figured out the entire plot. This never happens lol! However I would love to hear anything you guys want to see more of or less of. The whole point of writing is to get better right?!**


	4. Encounters

Dean's POV

"Ambrose I'm not exactly sure how long you think this shit is going to last. I did what you wanted"

That she did. You see Stephanie McMahon held the power to give me what I wanted. She didn't want to do it, but people seem to forget I'm a sick guy. I'll do whatever it takes to get what I need.

"Seriously, are you even fucking listening" She seems annoyed now, probably because I'm not paying attention. I honestly could care less. I've got other things on my mind.

"Yes Stephanie, but I haven't decided if I'm through with you. I might need some other favors" I smirked at her. Eyes glaring, I was the one with power here, she may be my boss but in this moment I had the power.

"Of all the fucking things you could have in this business you ask me for a fucking movie contract with Renee Young?"

"Unlike some people around here I want to earn the brass ring." I was seriously sick of that being her solution. I already had a fucking title; I was one of the longest United States Champions in WWE history. They trusted me to be a champion long before this and I was losing the belt because of the movie, not because I wasn't a good champion.

"I'm getting real tired of it, this ends now Ambrose! Don't make me do something I'm going to regret" She threatened me. Who does this bitch think she is?

"Like what? Get your husband involved? I would love to hear you explain why you're my bitch" I sneered. Maybe that was a bit harsh, but I needed her to fucking realize I wasn't playing.

"You can leave my office Ambrose and count your blessings" She was mad. Not mad enough to ruin our little secret but mad enough to not want to speak to me.

"It's always a pleasure to chat with you Steph, say hi to Hunter for me" I winked as I left hearing Stephanie slam the door behind me. My plan was to head to catering; I barely made it around the corner before I ran straight into Renee. She looked startled staring straight at me

"Well well look what the cat dragged in" She smiled. For one thing, she was insulting me which meant she got over the awkwardness of this morning. Second, she was smiling, one of her real genuine smiles that melted my stone cold heart.

"Why are you wearing a wolverine mask?" I asked

"A JBL & Cole show thing, don't even ask" she laughed as she pulled it off "Is someone in trouble?" she pointed to Stephanie's office door.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to get in trouble at work?" I smirked

"Of course you are. Don't you know? Everything about you screams bad boy"

"Do you like bad boys?" I smiled

"Does it look like I like bad boys? They are a handful" She stepped closer to me.

"Somehow..." I pressed my body against her lowering my head down to whisper in her ear "I think you could handle me" I nibbled at her ear lobe, delicately balancing on how far I could push her before she would freak out at me.

"I have to go, Stephanie wanted to see me again" she whispered but she didn't move

"You're weakening" I smirked against her skin. I wanted to stay here, push her against the wall and kiss her. But I pulled back "See ya later sweetheart"

I walked away heading towards catering, never looking back at her even though I desperately wanted too.

Renee's POV

*Two weeks later*

I had been avoiding Dean for two weeks, every time he tried to corner me I made up an excuse to leave. I would only see him when I had to interview him and I could feel his eyes burning into me. I wanted to do my absolute best before we left for this movie and Dean was proving to be a distraction. I was sitting in the airport chugging a coffee with large sunglasses and a hoodie on. Outside was disgusting and I knew we weren't taking off anytime soon. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. I was nursing a massive hangover after last night's goodbye party, I sat scrolling through my phone. I blacked out and didn't remember a single thing, I was hoping all the texts, phone calls and 4 voicemails would put my night together.

_10:05 Renee, where the fuck are you? You said you were going to the bathroom and that was 15 mins ago- _Text from Mare

_10:08 bitch- _Text from Paige

_10:10 Renee,seriously Rollins is here so I know you didn't ninja disappear - _Text from Mare

_10:15 Renee, I'm about three seconds from having sex with Rollins and you're going to miss it _Text from Mare

_10:20 Renee, I'm in the girls room and I can't find you. This isn't funny bitch. .- _Text from Paige

I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest of them, I was just about to put my phone to my ear when I was interrupted.

"You have never looked better drunkie" I looked up and saw Ambrose walking towards me holding a coffee and rolling his suitcase. He plopped next to me.

"Shut up"

"I had a lot of fun last night, you sure are fun when you're drunk. I am impressed, you lasted two weeks before you drank again. Your tolerance sure has gone done" I had no idea what he was talking about, I woke up passed out in my own hotel room. The only thing I remember was that I wearing a man's tshirt. I pressed play on the first voicemail from Mare.

"Heyyyyyy girl, seriously I have no idea where you are but like I need to go, Rollins is waiting for me. Oh my god I said your name shutup Seth, shhh I'm leaving Renee a voicemail when she wakes up full of regrets tomorrow. Anywayyyy, I think Ambrose just kidnapped you, you seemed excited about pizza but Seth told me you were fineeee so that's good…."

I ended the voicemail then, I heard enough. I looked at him.

"Did you pack my shirt? I'd really like it back"

"Why does this always happen?" This is the second time in two weeks I had gotten shitfaced drunk and wound up with Ambrose.

"We had a lot of fucking fun, you refused to go to sleep because you had nothing to wear so you took the one I was wearing. I now know you like piggyback rides and my abs. You also eat more pizza than any girl I've ever met."

Well fuck, now I'm embarrassed "Thanks Ambrose" I chugged more coffee and he laughed. We were headed to set somewhere in the middle of Louisiana. For the next three months it was going to be nothing but Ambrose, me and swamp. I was terrified; I had been avoiding him for long enough and I knew I was starting to feel things.

He wrapped his arm around me and I was so tired I curled up against his chest and slowly closed my eyes. Right before I fell asleep I felt him plant a kiss to my hair and murmur words I couldn't hear.


	5. Louisiana

Chapter 5

Dean's POV

It had been an hour and a half since Renee had fallen asleep in my arms and honestly I was cramping. As cute as she was she wasn't cute enough to make my arm not hurt.

_Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please? __Delta Airlines is pleased to announce that the departure of Flight 1010 from Baton Rouge will be arriving at the gate momentary. We will inform you of the new departure time as soon as possible. We just have to clean up and refuel and we will be ready for take-off. _

Well that's a relief. I saw Renee snuggle closer to me, I looked down towards her.

"Hey sleepy head we are going to board soon" She didn't move, I wiggled my arm to get feeling back in it again "wakey wakey" I whispered in her ear. I saw her push her head further into my chest to ignore me.

"Go away" She whined

"Listen kid, I'm not afraid to do whatever it takes to make you wake up. Don't make me kiss you right here right now" Her eyes darted open and she sat up straight in the seat next to me.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"You wish" She smirked

"Were going to board soon" I announced and she stood up to stretch her hoodie rising up to reveal a small sliver of creamy skin. I heard her stomach rumbling and she looked around to see who noticed.

"Hungry?" I asked. She nodded, bending over to grab her wallet out of her bag.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked

"Surprise me" I smiled, I went to grab money out of my pocket before she put her hand on mine "Don't bother, this one is on me" She smiled and began to walk away

"Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave" I said to myself pushing my hat forward on my head and closing my eyes.

I was never so happy to get off the plane. After a long ass flight we had arrived in beautiful Baton Rouge. I had been here several times but I had never stayed here longer than 24 hours. I'm here for the next 3 months with the one person in the world who had my number. She was the first girl in a long time that I actually thought about and that terrified me. I heard my phone vibrate several times which was rare, I hated technology and if I didn't travel 300 days a year I would even own one.

_Did you land yet? Roman and I are in New Mexico for the week and we were going to swing out to your Vegas crib is that cool? -_Text from Seth

_It will be great not seeing your ass around here. Hope it was worth it- _Text from Stephanie McMahon

_Yeah, you got a key for a reason lol. Just don't drink all my beer assholes- _Text to Seth

_Catching you was the best thing I ever did._ _But it's not over till I say its over- _Text to Stephanie

"I didn't know you were such a texter" Renee commented as we walked towards baggage claim.

"Just Seth wanted to make sure we were safe, he worries about you"

She chuckled "He seemed to be enjoy Mare's company last night"

"So you do remember parts of last night" I commented

"Not really, but my voicemails do"

I grabbed my suitcase and waited for her to get all of hers

"Three suitcases?" How much shit could one girl own?

"One is just for shoes" She commented sarcastically as she grabbed them. I was impressed at her system. I would have expected her to ask me to carry stuff but she had it all together, pulling the two larger suitcases, her duffle was sitting on top of the suitcase and her purse thrown over her shoulder. She looked back at me as if she was waiting for me to catch up. I couldn't help but smirk; it was another reason why I liked her.

"So according to the email, we are supposed to have a car. They got a house too" she looked around. I wasn't surprised she read the email, based on how she was talking she assumed I didn't read it. She was right

"Look sweetheart" I pointed to a man in front of us with a sign that said "_Ms. Young & Mr. Ambrose" _

She seemed almost relieved as she walked towards him and followed him towards the car waiting outside. I didn't realize it was going to be a limo; shit like that always phased me. I never saw the need for more than the basics and fancy things made me uncomfortable. Renee didn't seem to notice as she threw her stuff in the trunk. She looked at me sensing my tension. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the house" She slipped into the limo; I handed my stuff to the guy and mumbled a thank you. She poked her head out the window

"Let's go Ambrose, there is beer in here" I laughed and crawled into the limo next to her grabbing one of the beers from the cooler and handing it to her. I grabbed one for myself too. She held out her can as if to toast

"To the Marine 5" She beamed. I rolled my eyes and tapped her can with mine.

"To the marine 5"

Renee's POV

The house WWE set us up in was nothing short than intimidating. It was 12,000 square feet and absolutely huge for just two people. The whole time we toured the place, I saw Dean was just as intimidated as I was. After placing my stuff in my room, Dean disappeared into his room and hadn't come out since; he wanted to spend our last day off sleeping. I couldn't bother unpacking I was just too excited to explore. We were starting filming tomorrow which meant I had the rest of the day to roam around. I planned on lying out at the pool for a while. There was a water slide and a rock cave that I was dying to hide in. After changing into a bikini I grabbed an ice tea and headed towards the pool.

After a quick dip I found myself lounging on one of the chairs eyes closed.

"Well well well I can get used to this view everyday"

"What happened to sleeping the rest of the day?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. I'd rather spend time with you"

"So come sit" I patted the chair next to me. He looked funny coming to tan in jeans and a t-shirt. I jokingly handed him the tanning oil and he made a disgusted face.

"I don't like tanning. I always look orange"

"I bet they will tan you tomorrow, everyone in this movie gets a tan"

"Do you think I'll look good?" I was shocked he asked. Normally he was so confident.

"I think you'll look great" I said sincerely. I really did, I never thought I'd be happy to spend three months with Dean Ambrose but I guess I was wrong about him.

"You'll look better" He looked me up and down and suddenly I was self-conscious. It was as if he knew what I was thinking "Seriously, they couldn't have picked a better girl for the role"

"You're not so bad yourself. But you might want to lose the shirt" I flirted. He was one of the only wrestlers who didn't fight topless and I was dying to see what was underneath that SWOT gear.

"Oh I'm not sure you deserve seeing all of this" He flirted back lifting his shirt slightly and immediately pushing it down.

"You're a tease"

"You're just as bad"

"You hungry? Last night I believe I told you pizza was in our future."

"I'd love too"

We spent the night binging on pizza and watching sports.

"You know you're the only chick more invested in sports than I am"

"I did have an offer from ESPN too but I chose WWE"

"Why's that?"

"Wrestlers are far more attractive" He laughed and winked at me.

It was getting late and I was worn out from all the travel. We had to be up at 5am tomorrow and I didn't want to look like shit especially standing next to Ambrose.

"Well I'm going to head to bed. We have an early day tomorrow"

I pushed myself off the couch and made my way towards the stairs. Seeing him follow me.

"Goodnight Ambrose" I said as I pushed open my bedroom door. Waiting to close it until he said something.

"Goodnight Renee"

We stared at each other for what felt like a long time. In actuality it was probably only a few seconds. But I could tell things between us were changing, I just hoped it wasn't confusing for long.


	6. Marine 5: DAY ONE

Dean's POV

5am came way too fucking early; I could feel the southern heat as I rested against the balcony to smoke my cigarette. I spent most of the night tossing and turning. My stomach doing flips; I was turning into such a pussy because of Renee. I had never been the type of guy to spend this much time on a girl without a reward, but honestly I was growing tired. I had spent more nights rubbing ones out with her face in my head and I was desperate to touch her again. We were spending three months here and I planned on fucking Renee for all of them. 

I put out the bud of my cigarette into the ashtray on the ledge and pushed the sliding door to get back into the air conditioning. I could hear Renee fumbling around outside and I was desperate to shower before I saw her, I didn't have the time to jerk off in the shower. Luckily we each had a separate bathroom connected to our room, it was the one time I appreciated luxury. I pushed the door open and turned on the shower welcoming myself into the steam. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting the heat of the shower relax me. I didn't know when I was going to get this serenity again so I took my time.

Renee knocked on the door startling me. "Ambrose, the car will be here in 20"

"Shit…yeah..ok, I'll be ready"

"Do you want a bagel? They have some downstairs" I couldn't help but smirk at Renee's concern for my stomach. If only she was concern about my other organs.

"Yeah darling, that sounds great"

"Okay! I'll make you one for the car ride. Oh my god this is so exciting we're going to be in a movie…"

I could hear her heading down the stairs even though I couldn't see her I knew she was excited, I'm glad blackmailing Stephanie McMahon got me this. I had no desire to be a poster boy like John Cena, I didn't want to be the Rock, movies didn't mean anything to me, all I wanted to do was wrestle but I wanted a reason to be close to her without scaring her. Renee Young was the first woman in the world who made me consider being monogamous. I didn't know if I could do it, but she made me want to try.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked towards my room to throw on some clothes. I opted for a plain t-shirt and cargo shorts because it was too fucking hot for anything else. I stood in the mirror combing and then messing my hair up to make it look like I didn't try. She wasn't going to change me that's for sure.

I barreled down the stairs, nearly tripping down the finally two when I saw her. Iced coffees in her hand and a bagel wrapped in foil. She wasn't wearing makeup and had on jean shorts, a tank top and some flip flops.

"You know my coffee order" I looked at the iced coffee black in her hand

"I also know the way you like your bagel"

"Well aren't you just perfect" I smirked at her

"Yes, yes I am" She opened our front door and walked out and I followed behind her like a fucking puppy dog towards the car. If anyone had seen me they would agree that I was really losing my bad boy cred.

We arrived at the set and I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in the swamplands, the beauty of nature in front of us while behind us was nothing but cameras and trailers and people frantically running back and forth.

I pushed out of the car and stood next to it waiting for Renee; she slid out and stood in front of me closing the door to the car behind her.

"Sure is something isn't it" I nodded to her, acknowledging that I was just as nervous as she was. I placed a hand on her back to guide her towards the trailers

"Hi I'm Dakota Stanley, assistant to the director, welcome Mr. Ambrose and Ms. Young , now we need you guys to get into training you're going to be learning combat and mixed martial arts, we have workout clothes and itineraries so you guys know what is going on. There is also a script in there but you won't have to worry about that. We don't start shooting till next week and we heard you guys are efficient at memorizing lines."

This little hobbit talked a mile a minute; he had a walkie talkie on his waist, clipboard in his hand and a Bluetooth in both ears. He walked almost triple the pace that Renee and I did, he impatiently stared at us as we strolled, taking in the scenery. I saw Renee smile at everyone around her as she moved so effortlessly pass them.

"So Mr. Stanley, will I be able to do my own stunts?" I can't say I was surprised. I knew that Renee wanted to do her own stunts; she was making Seth teach her things during crossfit this week.

"Ms. Young, Ms. McMahon felt that it was best to leave the stunts to the professionals" Stanley patronized her

I stopped "Then I'm not doing the movie" Renee froze and looked back at me.

"We both do our own stunts or we walk and you will have no movie"

"Ambrose, you don't have to do that…they obviously don't want me to do them" Renee whispered to me.

"Renee, shut up, they don't get to talk to you like that. They should be fucking grateful you're here" I was getting fucking irritated, why were they acting like she was a fucking doll? Yeah she wasn't a diva but that didn't mean she couldn't do it.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I get what you're doing but stop it. I'll live" Well she was obviously annoyed with me. I'd deal with her later.

"So what's it going to be hobbit? Does she get to do her own stunts or are we on the next flight out of here?"

"ummm…let me go and make a few phone calls…to Ms. McMahon" He ran off frantic.

"Why don't you tell her Dean Ambrose insist she do it. Let's see how Stephanie will take that" Stanley nodded and ran off towards one of the trailers.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US FIRED FROM THE MOVIE, NOT TO MENTION FIRED FROM OUR JOBS" Renee was livid, god my dick was hard from it.

"Darlin, nobody is going nowhere"

"Why couldn't you just shut the fuck up, I know I want to do the stunts, but my job is more important. Hey it might be better that way, I might not even be good at them" She was going on and on. I hated seeing them squash her confidence like this. It's why I made Stephanie give her the contract extension on top of the movie. I wanted her to feel as valuable to the McMahons as she was to me.

"You just got a five year contract, trust me. You're not going anywhere"

"Well, maybe you're right. They obviously see that I can do this. They wouldn't have given it to me unless they believed in me. Ms. McMahon believes in me. Shit, do you think she will be mad? I can't believe I caused a scene my first hour on a movie set…..Wait how did you know I got a five year contract?"

I saw her step back from me. Shitshitshit. She never told anyone that she got the contract extension, only the movie. I attempted to keep my cool; I did the only thing I could do in that moment. I stepped towards her and grabbed her face brushing my fingers against her cheek. And for the first time since I started this whole scheme I kissed her. I pressed my lips towards hers, feeling her relax in my arms. As soon as her mouth opened I slid my tongue to meet hers truly tasting her for the first time. I heard a soft moan come out of her mouth as our tongues battled for dominance. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pushing her body against me.

I pulled away to catch my breath and looked at her, her eyes fluttering open and staring back at me.

"Sorry about that darlin" I let my fingers graze her cheek again, lingering against her ear until they were in her hair again. I didn't kiss her again; I wanted her to make the next move

"What do you know that I don't?" She asked me. I decided that this time I wouldn't lie to her.

"Lots of things, but just know I'm doing them all for you" She was still pressed against me up on her tippy toes in an attempt to look me in the eyes. She kept looking at me, trying to read me and moved her hands up, to run them through my hair

"And why would Dean Ambrose do things for me?"

"Sweetheart you don't want to go there"

"Try me" She pressed her lips against mine and I took control. Pushing her against the trailer next to us, I dominated her mouth and my hands dropped to brush against her clothes covered nipple. I felt her skin break out into Goosebumps at my touch.

"Not here" She moaned against my lips

"Then we will wait till I get you all to myself later" I dragged my lips across my neck and pushed myself away from her and started to walk away. I was sexually frustrated and I had her where I wanted her. I didn't want to push my luck by scaring her. She was already suspicious. I walked into the trailer with my name on it slamming the door behind me and grabbing my phone out of my pocket

"What do you want?!" I put her on speaker as I paced back and forth in the small trailer.

"So I see you're back asking me favors Ambrose, funny I never pictured you to have to go so low for a girl before"

"I swear to god you fucking bitch, what is wrong with you? Let her do her own stunts, you do not want to know what will happen if you say no"

"You seem to forget that I am a McMahon"

"And you seem to forget that I saw your mouth wrapped around Randy Orton's fucking dirty ass dick in the office. So unless you want Hunter to know about all of that I suggest you shut the fuck up and listen to what I say. I control you; I have her right where I want her and you will not fucking ruin that"

"You need to calm down Ambrose, your precious little princess can do it, but if she gets hurt it's on your hands. I honestly don't understand why you are off the fucking handle over this"

I was hearing her talk but I just kept seeing fucking red. I was so worked up between Renee finally giving into me and hearing people patronize her. I was obsessed I wanted everyone to see the smoking hot woman I did and I wanted to destroy anyone who would stand in my way.

"Fuck you Stephanie, Just remember at the end of the day, I control you and I will get everything I want"

I slammed my phone down ending the phone call. I was still raging mad I had stopped pacing long enough to punch the side of the trailer leaving a dent in the metal. My knuckles instantly regretting it and I fell back into the sofa trying to get control of myself before I had to go back out there.

Little did I know, Renee had attempted to follow me back to my trailer and had heard the entire phone call.


	7. Confrontation

Renee's POV

"Damn you can really throw a punch" The trainer shook his hand in pain as he took off the training pads.

They had been teaching me combat for the past three hours and I was hooked. I was getting all the anger I had towards Dean out on the pads. I glanced over at him, since he had a lot more experience they were choreographing fight scenes. He took a break and winked towards me as he forced the two guys to run into each other

"That looked badass. Let's take a break" Dean's trainer said as the scene ended. Dean looked me over and suddenly I felt self conscious in my sports bra and yoga shorts, he caught me staring at him again. He was shirtless and his chest glistened from the sweat.

"You might want to take a picture, you have to blink eventually" I laughed nervously. I was still furious at the phone call I had heard between Dean and Stephanie McMahon but I had no idea how to confront him about it. Was I here because he blackmailed her? Was that why he was here?

He noticed I didn't answer so I decided to press my palms against his chest, my bare skin meeting his for the first time.

"You're doing great blondie…I wanna take you out tonight. I want to show you off." His hands went down my back and right above my ass. He was trying to tease me and I was weakening, I wanted to just pretend I never heard that phone call but my morals wouldn't let me. Honestly I had to get to the bottom of this but I didn't want him to be suspicious. I needed to come up with a plan fast.

"That sounds great" I tried to sound sincere

"Ready to do this again" The trainer asked. Thank god, Dean looked towards the trainer and nodded.

"I'll see you later babe. " He pressed a kiss against my lips pulling my body towards him, I forced myself to kiss him back. Restraining myself from screaming at him; it annoyed me that he thought I was clueless.

"Renee, we can do a break for lunch if you want. When we get back we can work on some more punching combinations"

"Sounds great Joe" I turned around and walked back towards the row of trailers. I slammed the door open and started frantically looking for my phone. I needed to figure out what to do, Dean Ambrose was not an average guy and i would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of him. I called the two people I trusted most in this world.

"Heyyy girl how is Louisiana? More importantly how is Mr. Gorgeous over there?" Mare answered first

"Yeah. Thanks for letting us know you're alive" Paige replied

"Guys I called because we have a HUGE problem"

"Yeah I had one of those this morning Renee, guys get the urge a lot more than we do." Mare interrupted.

"Not from what I heard last night Mare…Oh Seth I'm always ready for more" Paige said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew Mare had a crush on Rollins forever but she never had the courage to approach him.

"First off EW way too much information, although I'm happy you finally got him… but it's not that kind of problem." I sighed

"Yeah! Thank you for being friends with them. My body appreciates it. Anyway, what happened? You've only been there a day"

"I don't think I deserve to be here"

"What are you talking about" Paige asked.

"Renee, you deserve this. You are going to be amazing in that movie" Mare answered.

"No. I mean I think Ambrose had something to do with me getting picked for this movie over girls who have been here way longer then me"

"Seriously?" They both asked.

"He doesn't have that kind of power" Paige declared.

"Actually…I think he sort of does. Look I haven't been 100% honest because I didn't want to make anyone feel bad. I actually got offered more than just the movie. Stephanie offered me a 5 year contract. You know how rare those are for us. I just was afraid to tell anyone, I didn't want you to be jealous." I paused waiting to hear any sort of reaction

"Renee, that's fantastic you deserve that contract" Paige exclaimed

"You should be so proud of yourself. But I'm confused. What does that have to do with Ambrose" Mare asked

"I'm pretty sure he is blackmailing Stephanie. I went to his trailer but I heard him on the phone so I didn't want to be rude. He was screaming about how he wanted me to be able to do my own stunts and Stephanie said no and then Ambrose told her about how he saw her sucking Randy's dick and how he would tell Hunter if she didn't give him what he wanted and he kept saying he controlled her and he would get everything he wanted"

I was talking a mile a minute, my brain was racing and I was having a panic attack. Even coming out of my mouth this stuff sounded ridiculous.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE LOVES YOU" Mare screamed into the phone

"Are you fucking insane? This is not some like romantic comedy where the guy being a psychopath is supposed to be cute and charming" Paige screamed back

"Guys what am I supposed to fucking do?"

"I mean he isn't hurting you. It seems like he's just helping you and your career"

Shit. I took a breath. I realized that it made sense. I had to agree to the do the movie in order to get the contract…if he was the reason I'm doing the movie did that mean he had gotten me a five year contract.

"I say confront him. You have to figure out what his intentions are, he sounds like he's psycho but like I want to hear his side" Mare said softer, she seemed more concerned now than excited. She was always willing to give people a chance

"He wants to take me out tonight" I said

"Then let him, and get him shitfaced, we know how lose your lips are when you're drunk" Paige laughed

"Alright, I guess so" I sighed

"You're going to be okay. If you need anything call us"

"Alright guys I'll call you later"

Dean's POV

After a long day of training my body was aching in a way I loved. The pain always motivated me to work harder. I couldn't wait to take Renee out tonight, finally things were coming together. I was so happy to see her working so hard to impress me. She had locked me out of the bathroom hours ago and insisted on surprising me with her look. She told me she wanted to go dancing and as much as I hated it, she knew I couldn't resist those pouty lips and those perky breasts.

"Are you almost ready darlin" I knocked on the bathroom door

I had downed two beers and two shots of whiskey within the last hour and I was itching to go out and show my girl off. The thrill of watching every man stare at her would make it that much sweeter when i fucked her tonight. She may have the ability to make me consider being monogamous, but i was always going to want to bury my dick inside her.

Instead of answering she opened the door and my jaw had dropped. She was wearing the smallest little white dress that reveal the swells of her breasts and the curves of her hips, I wanted to rip it off her body. She also had a leather jacket on which i didn't know she owned and these spiked heels that made her legs look like they weren't ending. I didn't think my dick could get harder. She was leaning over the sink putting something on her lips before turning to look at me.

"Well hello handsome" She smiled at me. I used my fingers to motion her towards me taking her hand in mine to give her a spin so i could get the full 360 look. She pressed herself against me kissing me hard

"I could fuck you right now" I murmured against her lips

"Don't tempt me" She replied before putting a hand through my hair and kissing me again. I broke the kiss this time and wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her towards the door.

"We're leaving now before the only thing you're going to be wearing are those heels"

A short drive later we arrived at a dance club i recognized before. I had let Renee pick it because i knew shit about dancing but this club was famous for more than its dancing. Renee had brought us to the club Green Fairy which had a pussy name but fucked up shots. I instantly regret the whiskey neat i had in the car.

"Isn't this so exciting?" She giggled pulling me towards the door and passed the bouncer. He recognized us and I caught him staring at her ass as she walked passed. I nodded towards him and grabbed her hand tighter. She weaved us through the shitton of people in the club and towards the bar.

"Can i have two green fairies?" She asked the bartender

"What the fuck kind of pussy drink is that?" I asked her

"It's nothing crazy, it's Sour Apple Pucker, tequila, melon liqueur and fresh lime juice."

"What makes you think i'll drink that?"

"When did i say that? You would never drink a pussy drink like that."

"So you're drinking both of them"

"Exactly"

"Here you are beautiful, two green fairies. On the house. By the way I get off at 3" The bartender winked at her

"Well aren't you just the sweetest" She smiled and grabbed both the drinks. I pulled them from her hand.

"You're not drinking anything he made you." I threw back the drinks back to back. Damn that was disgusting. For all i knew that creep had put a roofie in those. No one just gives out drinks for free.

"That was mean. I want my drink" She pouted and I kissed her letting her taste the liquor on my tongue.

"Come, I'll buy you a drink"

Renee's POV

Ambrose fell right for my trap. Boys can be so threatened when it comes to what's "theirs". A Green fairy is not a fruity drink, it's another name for absinthe which was one of the most alcoholic liquors in the world. I had planned to get Ambrose shitfaced so i could confront him. Having bartender friends was a blessing all it's own. John and I had gone to college together and he had moved to Louisiana a few months ago. All he did was add some sugar and apple juice so Ambrose wasn't suspicious and hit on me to make sure Ambrose would drink it and not me.

"You've been a naughty boy" I whispered into Ambrose's ear. He was hammered, he had whiskey before we even got here and another shot of tequila with me. Combine that with the "Green Fairies" and he was done.

"You're right" He slurred

"I know a lot more than you think." I whispered pressing my ass against his crotch feeling his boner against my back

"Then you should...do something...like we should go get burgers...or i could fuck you. you're a fucking goddess, when did you get wings? man you look amazing naked" Ambrose was delusional and now was a good time to take him home and make him spill. I turned to face him

"Wanna take me home and fuck me" I whispered as seductively as i could.

I grabbed his hand, he could not stop nodding. I waved to John at the bar as he laughed at Dean's delusional state. Outside of the bar i pushed Ambrose into our car and slid in next to him. He was constantly moving his hands in a circle, and rapidly blinking. He seemed like he was off in his own little world. I saw him mouthing things but becoming confused as to why he couldn't hear himself talk. He was scrunching his face in confusion and looking at me pretending to act cool For a second, i felt sorry for what i did to him, then i remembered just how much he was hiding from me.

When we arrived home i grabbed his hand and held it as we walked up the stairs. He looked at me like a small puppy struggling to function. I could hear sounds coming out of his mouth that didn't make sense, I pulled him towards my bedroom and pushed him on the bed. He had enough common sense to pull his shirt off and toss it on the floor. I kicked off my heels and mounted him lowering my face so it hovered slightly above his. He closed his eyes as if he anticipated my kiss.

"I know you're blackmailing Stephanie McMahon" I stated

"I know you're so small like a little bird" He said back. Wait what? How fucked up was

"AMBROSE" I slapped his face as hard as i could and he just smiled

"I like when you brush my skin like that"

"AMBROSE, WHY ARE YOU FUCKING BLACKMAILING STEPHANIE MCMAHON"

"because you are so beautiful" he was singing now. I obviously didn't think this part through because i wanted him to be shitfaced not completely delusional. I stood up to go to the bathroom, i was planning on getting him a face cloth to wake him up.

"I'm so fancy, you already know" Dean was still singing, he was wiggling his hips and if i wasn't so mad at him i would of called him adorable.

"Come here" I pressed the cool cloth towards his face brushing it against his slight stubble.

"You're so pretty" He kept touching his face following the cloth

"I'm still mad at you" I walked away towards the bathroom "I don't know why you thought you needed to blackmail Stephanie for me. Like i'm really flattered but I didn't need you to that. I was doing a good job without you. I mean am i here because of you? Or did i get the contract because of you?"

I walked back towards the bedroom waiting for him to answer me only to find him asleep on the bed with his hands still on his face. I could not believe him, I did all this shit for nothing. I shed my dress and pulled his shirt from the floor on, I crawled into the other side of the bed and threw the covers over my head.

I would just have to try and confront him sober and honestly nothing scared me more.


	8. Explanations

Dean's POV

Pillows are not meant to be eaten. I wasn't dead. Well that was cool, shit I mean there have been plenty of nights I drank myself to black out but I literally had no idea what the fuck happened the last 18 or so hours. My mouth was wrapped around the corner of the pillow and drool was dripping down the corner of my mouth. I felt like I was hit by a truck, my head was fucking spinning.

Renee was curled up in a corner of the bed with her back facing me. She was breathing softly and I was irritated to see that she had clothes on. At least it was my shirt; that meant I probably fucked her. Obviously it wasn't memorable, but then again the last thing I remember was stealing her pussy drink as she pouted with those come fuck me eyes.

Her phone kept vibrating on the night stand. I licked the shell of her ear, pressing probably the softest kisses down her ear towards her neck. I saw Goosebumps forming against her skin. She pulled the covers over her head.

"Go away, we're not speaking"

"But your phone is ringing, and I'm begging to know what you're wearing with my shirt"

I lowered my hand to press against the curve of her ass. She bolted upright in the bed reaching for her phone and picking it up without looking

"This is Renee Young….yeah, I got that….Absolutely…"

God her business woman act couldn't be sexier. She leaned over me her pert ass right in my face, grabbing the notepad from my side of the bed pressing the pen tip against her teeth. She was taking notes as the person on the other line was talking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She screamed into the phone throwing the pen against the wall. I took that as my exit to sneak out and avoid the rage.

Not even the shower and my music could drown out Renee's screaming. She had the phone on speaker now and I could hear the three way call between her JBL and Cole.

"Maggle and I are like fifteen minutes away. You haven't answered a single one of my text messages. It's almost 1:30. This is going to be the best version of the JBL and Cole Show ever"

"Renee, John is a horrible driver, We wanted you to come get us. Louisiana has awful roads"

"What are you talking about Maggle, at least my feet can reach the peddles you little troll"

"Who gets a car for a giant? I'm normal sized."

"Boysboyboys shutup! I'll be ready let me go" She closed the phone and pushed into the bathroom. I quickly ran back towards the sink pretending I wasn't eavesdropping. She was so distracted by the fact she had to get ready she stripped right in front of me and jumped into the shower. I got a solid three seconds of naked Renee and my dick was hard underneath my towel

"well hello beautiful"

"I don't have time for this Ambrose" She turned away from me and I slipped behind her in the shower.

"Boo" I whispered

"Get the fuck out of here now"

"And miss this amazing show, why the fuck would I do that?" I lifted her up and pressed her back again the shower and attacking her with my lips. She kissed me back fighting me for dominance. I pulled back to catch my breath

"Stop, they are going to be here soon"

"Fuck em, let them see how good my girl looks bent over the sink with my dick inside her."

"You don't remember a damn thing about last night do you?"

"Should I?" I pressed my lips against her neck again dragging my teeth across her to leave a mark. Marking her so those guys knew who she belonged too.

"You most definitely should." She slipped out of the shower and grabbed the towel I had dropped on the floor.

"Why's that" I turned off the water and stepped out I grabbed another towel and followed behind her. She was running back and forth attempting to throw together an outfit worthy of being on camera.

"Renee, what the fuck happened last night" That was the pussiest thing I have ever said. Fuck, I was actually concerned that I hurt her. I knew I had gotten hammered but what could have I said to her. Did it have to do with the handcuffs in my room? Fuck did she know what I wanted to do to her? No wonder she didn't want to touch me.

"I don't have time for this right now. I'm going to look awful." She has slipped into a dress while I was lost in my thoughts. Honestly, she was gorgeous and for the first time she felt out of my league. It took her 30 seconds to look like an angel.

I grabbed her hips and whipped her around to face me.

"Look at me, right at me Renee" I saw her let out a breath and look at me "You could wear nothing and still be the most gorgeous woman in the room"

"Well you're the only one here so look at my competition" She smirked. There was my girl, feisty as ever.

"That hurt, I attempted to look good for you."

"Well keep trying"

"So what did I do that made you so angry at me?" She attempted to pull back from me, but my grip on her was too strong. The doorbell rang downstairs distracting her.

"We will talk later" She pulled away from me and I let her go, she paused at the door "And put on some pants Ambrose, Michael and JBL don't need to see all of that"

"It's all for you darlin" She rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.

Renee's POV

Those assholes have the absolute worse timing. Today was supposed to be all about me confronting Dean and instead I am running around Baton Rouge filming the JBL and Cole Show. Dean of course tagged along but refused to be on camera, instead I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head as he stared at me.

"Does he always do that?" John whispered in my ear

"They don't call him lunatic fringe for nothing" Michael replied

"Maggle, only you call him that" John replied. He was so lazy in the way he pronounced Michael's name and I laughed everytime

"Now why did you guys come here to film anyway?"

"Look you're very important Renee, your name is even in the opening credits" Michael responded

"It took weeks to get me in the credits"

"Seriously, Renee we love having you on the show"

"Now I know you're lying"

"Renee why would we lie? Okay you're right we might be lying. Stephanie might have sent us to check on you and lunatic over there"

"Michael, why don't you check on Ambrose." He nodded and walked away

"How much do you know?" I whispered to John. Michael could not be trusted but John wouldn't bullshit me.

"Apparently Ambrose has a lot on her. Of course I don't know what he has on her but she offered us double to come down here, called me in a huge rage. It was also spring cleaning yesterday so congrats on not being fired"

"Well I just got a five year contract so I'm not really going anywhere for a while"

"damn little lady, how did you manage that one?"

"Do you doubt my abilities? You know Stephanie said I was a very valuable asset to the show…." John shot me a look "I'm pretty sure Dean was that one"

"No, I think you earned that one on your own. I think this movie is your punishment. I mean look how many of these shitty films Cena has been in and he's a lifer." I smiled, John had a way about complimenting me.

"Well Ambrose hates me even more now" Michael came up towards up "Can we wrap within the next twenty?"

I nodded "Yeah boys let's do it"

Later that night I sat outside near the pool again. The sun was slowly setting and I was trying to devise a plan to confront Ambrose

"Hey Princess, you never told me what happened last night" He sat next to me.

"Someone was very drunk….who knew you couldn't handle green fairies?" I wasn't exactly ready to confront him with this. He seemed in a calm mood but I knew he could go from 0 to 60

"Cut the bullshit"

"I know you're blackmailing Stephanie McMahon"

"oh that" He looked away from me. Lighting up a cigarette, he blew out a huge puff of smoke turning his head so it wouldn't hit me in the face.

"yeah that thing. I just need to know if you're the reason I got this contract. It's literally killing me to not know. Do I even deserve to be here?" I wasn't going to cry, but I hope he knew how much this shit was getting to me.

"I'm blackmailing her because I caught her sucking Randy Orton's dick and I'm sick of these assholes getting ahead for putting out rather than being talented." Well yea, I did spy on him and knew that shit.

"Yeah I knew that, I heard you on the phone"

"I like you Renee, I have no fucking idea why. You're the first girl in my life that makes me consider settling down. I hate seeing these other girls getting ahead for having fake tits rather than talent and yeah I threatened Stephanie to remind her just how talented you really are. That probably makes me a sick guy, but I used what I could to get ahead and I decided to take you with me." He said he liked me, he had never fucking said he liked me. I didn't even know he was capable of that shit. My throat felt like it was closing up and suddenly I was all nervous. He was giving me all kinds of reasons to fall for him.

"Then why are we filming this movie? You don't seem like you want to do movies. You don't love this like you love wrestling" I was emphasizing movie, I hope he realized I meant me and not the movie.

"I wanted this. You and me without any interruptions or any bullshit. I fucking suck at relationships and I had Seth and Roman in my ear annoying me telling me how to dress and shit. I don't do a lot of talking I'm much more about actions. I just wanted to let you know that you're here because you deserve it not because I blackmailed her into it."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me" He stood from his chair sitting on the edge of mine and leaning towards me.

"Don't get used to it. Like I said I'm all about action" He pressed his lips towards mine grabbing my hair and pulling me towards him. He was turning me on, I was at ease for the first time since we had been here and I was letting go of all the anger and stress I had. I broke the kiss struggling to catch my breath.

I was feeling brave, I brushed my hands through his hair pushing it back, I could see the lust his eyes and his dick pressed up against my stomach.

"Want to go upstairs?" I asked. He didn't answer he just picked me up off the chair and threw me over his shoulder. For the first time since we had been here I was looking forward to going to bed with Dean.


	9. Control

Dean's POV

I carried Renee straight up the stairs and threw her on top of my bed, eager to finally fuck the girl and remember tasting how sweet her pussy was. I noticed her struggled to keep up with my rapid movements, I was throwing clothes off of us quickly because I craved skin to skin contact with her.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? Because once I drop my pants you're never going to want to leave this bedroom" I had rubbed my erection against her pussy only our underwear separating us. For once she didn't have a snarky comeback and instead snaked her hand inside my boxers and pulled my dick out, it springing against my stomach and standing at full attention in her presence. She pressed her lips to the tip and pushed me down against the bed my head hitting the pillows. She placed her small hands on the sides of my thighs and took a deep breath slowly taking my dick in her mouth. This bitch was out to torture me, she sucked like a fucking pro but proceeded to glide her teeth back up my length.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you princess, I'm going to fucking bust a load in that pretty little mouth of yours and then my sweet little friend here won't get any attention" I roughly moved my fingers against her clit hearing her moan against my dick. My fucking girl. She wrapped her tongue around my cock and made it almost vibrate. It was so amazing that I busted all in her mouth. I was fucking embarrassed, Dean Ambrose, titty master, fucking blew his load in five fucking minutes. Fuck monogamy I was going to marry the shit out of this girl some day.

Renee swallowed and stuck her tongue out, wiping the cum that had slipped from in between her lips and looked up at me with a smirk and said "Oh is that all big boy?"

A little pissed and pleased I picked Renee up by her hair and slammed her against the wall. She moaned at the contact, god something about her screamed pain slut. I teased her by touching every point on her body except her clit. I could feel her attempt to squirm pushing her pussy towards my face.

"someone's a little eager aren't you darlin" The only thing coming out of that little mouth was moans. She was going to be rewarded for her eagerness. I dropped to my knees and press my tongue write against her clit. I'm a fucking pro, and fuck anyone who says otherwise. I ate that little pussy good. Every suck and lick she moaned and screamed louder. She was clawing at my back and squirming against the wall with her hands out of pure pleasure and it was making my cock rock solid. I knew she was close, I stood up and looked her dead in the eyes, my hand replacing my mouth and slowly stroked her sensitive clit

"Dean…" she moaned out of frustration, she was close and my deliberately slow motions was holding that orgasm back. "little big shot thinking you can control me. Look who is begging for me now" She nodded, silently. Fuck, I knew she was fucking perfect.

As a reward for letting me stay in control I lifted her up my hands bruising her hips. She wrapped her legs around me, rolling a condom on my dick I lined her up to press down on my cock. I fucked her against the wall, I was pounding on her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Her moans were making me go faster and faster and faster and faster!

My girl, the one woman I wanted more then anything in the world was moaning my fucking name as my cock stretched her out. I wanted to get a fucking camera and take a picture of how perfect she looked. I moved her from the wall and threw her back onto the bed, my dick never leaving her warm pussy.

I wanted her to cum at least once before I did. I pulled out and got to my knees licking rapidly against her clit. I pushed two fingers inside her hot pussy and began pumping them furiously, she was making all kinds of noises I had only dreamt about.

"Dean, I need to fucking cum now" She was grinding against my tongue causing more friction for her clit. I could feel her thighs shaking

"Then do it" She fucking screamed releasing all that pent up energy into a mind blowing orgasm. Her face forming a soft O and her moan leaving her breathless. She had fucking died and gone to heaven.

Giving her no time to come down from her orgasm, I flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. More than watching her face while I fucked her, I wanted to watch that ass as I plowed her from behind. She bit down hard on the mattress and screamed some more, clearly she was sensitive from her first orgasm but the fact that she was still pressing her ass back against my cock changed me. It made me into an animal. I wanted to go even fucking harder, I loved watching my cock going in and out of her pussy stretching her tight little hole and she loved every second of it.

"Why'd you stop?" she said. I had stopped thrusting, I was so fucking close but I wanted to remember destroying her pussy for fucking ever.

"It's not time to cum yet!" The minute she would cum around my cock, I would bust a load inside her.

I forced her around and made her suck on my cock some more.

"I love that mouth on my hard cock. Suck it good and maybe I'll let you cum again too"

Renee sucked on my cock so well, before I could cum again I pulled it out of her and tossed her down again. I began pounding her again, her legs pressed up against my shoulders. This angle drove her fucking nuts, as she moaned more I fucked her harder. I realized I was so distracted by her amazing pussy, I spent no time with those titties. I grabbed a handful and I sucked on those nipples, she moaned and squirmed. Fuck sensitive titties , touching them made her go nuts. Every time I went closer to those nipples she lost her mind.

"can I?" she said quietly. She was so fucking cute begging to cum

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"Please baby?"

She called me baby? I liked that. Not once had she ever called me baby. She deserved a fucking orgasm for that.

"Cum for me!"

As she came I pounded her harder and harder feeling my orgasm coming. I grunted and blew my load while inside her. It was by far the best sex I had in a very long time.

Renee's POV

"Shit at least I remembered this time" I heard Dean mumble as he tossed the condom into the trash can next to the door and walked into the bathroom. My skin was still tingling everywhere. Dean had been probably the best fuck of my life and I was floating on air. As I was coming down from my incredible high I suddenly became self-conscious and cold, pulling the sheet to cover my exposed skin. Dean strutted back to the bed without his clothes and I was staring. Who wouldn't? Ambrose being a little crazy didn't take away from his well-endowed attributes. He pulled the sheet from me and crawled into the bed. He pressed a soft kiss to my cheek and said nothing else. He shot me a look and I knew better then to pull the sheet back over me again. I curled up on my side and noticed him staring me up and down again. I blushed, I decided to come clean about what exactly happened that night at the club.

"Wait are you telling me this is the first time I've fucked you" He seemed genuinely pleased. Like he was disappointed he didn't remember fucking me at first.

"well yeah. You were so drunk, I was going to embarrass you and your whiskey dick." I was lying. His dick was fucking huge and it would have been impressive regardless.

"You fucking drugged me, which by the way I'm very impressed with" He smirked.

"I can be just as sick as you when I need something"

"God you saying things like that make my dick hard" He pulled my hand under the sheet to graze the tip of his dick again.

"So I wanted to ask you something" I bit my lip pulling it back towards my mouth with my teeth.

"You don't have to ask for round two babe" Dean pounced back on top of me pressing my arms above my head and leaning his head towards my neck. For a moment I was completely distracted by his attack on my neck. He pulled away to move lower down my body and I snapped out of it

"deandeandeanSTOPplease I need to get this out and you're…well fuck..you're distracting as fuck"

He raised his head from in between my breasts and rolled off me pulling me on to my side so he could stare at my eyes. His eyes lost in mine and his fingers tracing my cheek. He cupped it in his hand but didn't kiss me. He just kept looking at me. We had never been this intimate before and I was surprised that Dean could be this sweet.

"You're actually being adorable, it's creeping me out" He chuckled and pushed off the bed, walking towards the open balcony next to the room, his naked body on display for anyone of Baton Rouge to notice. I had grabbed his shirt from the pile of discarded clothes and slipped it over my head. I had grown to like wearing his shirts, creepily his smell comforted me and I loved wearing it. I walked out next to him stealing the cigarette from his mouth and inhaling.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are when you're wearing my shirt?"

"No but don't worry you will have plenty of chances to do just that"

"So about this blackmail crap. I have well, I need you to know, it ain't fucking over. I got shit planned and honestly I like you but I like wrestling a hell of a lot more. I'm fucked up like that"

I wasn't surprised, I wasn't even offended, it was no secret that wrestling was his life and I was a girl who showed up a few months ago.

"Will you at least tell me what you want?"

"I will even get you what you want. Name it, it's yours. But don't ask me how I got it for you"

"why's that?"

"Pretty girls like you never last around guys like me, and if I'm going down I'm not taking you with me"

"Who said I was going anywhere?" I grabbed his neck and pulled it closer to me so we could make eye contact "I've gotten too much riding on this"

"I believe you were the one riding me tonight babe"

"Shut up" I pushed away from him and walked back into the room stripping his shirt off me. Slowly walking back towards the bed feeling his eyes on me

"Are you coming? I would hate to sleep naked all alone"

"Who said anything about sleeping princess" He slammed the screen door shut and pounced on me pressing his lips against mine.

*One Week Later*

Renee's POV

"What's up you crazy bitch" Mare screamed into the phone.

"Oh hey girls, how are things going"

"We have so much to tell you" Paige screamed

"I know I saw your fucking snapchat Mare, does Rollins know you sent that shit out" Rollins had lost a major bet with Cesaro and as a result he had to dye his pubes two toned to match his hair. Part of me didn't want to know how the fuck that became a bet.

"I knew you'd like that shit"

"We miss you so much, you would have had so much fun"

"It's like I was there I mean I was scared enough from the picture"

"anyway we have major news for you. You know how you told us Dean was blackmailing Stephanie, well I think she's punishing him without even realizing it. He handed a script out on Raw Monday morning and broke up the shield. He turned Reigns heel and Seth is face."

"That wasn't supposed to happen till Dean came back. I mean they simply sold that he broke his fucking leg and made him record a shit-ton of vignettes"

"They showed it last week but they kinda fast forwarded to the last one. The one where he says he's never coming back the same again"

Fuck, I thought to myself. Wrestling was Ambrose's life and I wasn't going to have Stephanie destroy his fucking career. I knew he wasn't fired but that didn't mean she couldn't bury him. He could become a Ziggler, A Miz, A Ryder the guys that busted their asses for the company only to be jobbed week in and week out.

"Guys thanks for this information. I got to go make a phone call, I'm not about to have her destroy his career"

"Let us know how things go girl"

I slammed the phone shut and weighed my options. I had a few resources up my sleeve and a few people I could call. I needed the best deal and I knew exactly who to call. I rang his number and instantly he answered.

"I'd figured I'd be hearing from you soon, you know how Bradshaw talks" Cocky as ever.

"Yeah, I need your help in taking that bitch down. No one knows how to do that better then you"

"Leave it to me Renee"

"Thanks again" I slammed the phone closed and waited to hear back from him.

Dean's POV

Renee had gotten a hang of my crazy habits as we began filming the movie. Honestly this movie sucked, I was playing a fucking tool and Renee was playing a typical damsel in distress. The only thing this movie had going for it was the amazing bikinis they kept Renee in. Apparently these bitches get kidnapped and act weak and pathetic until the fucking end when the girl suddenly shows how fucking strong she is and beats the shit out of the criminal until the man can get there and finish the job.

I was so fucking angry that the idiot couldn't fucking get his lines straight, he was too busy staring straight down Renee's top. She was rolling her eyes and kept sending me sympathetic looks. I needed to fuck her again, the last week had been nothing but film, fuck, food. Two hours ago we fucked in her trailer with her tits pressed against the glass and I was dying to test out the truck I drove in the movie and the hydraulic seats.

After another stumble over his words Renee huffed, my girl was fucking frustrated and she needed me to fuck it out of her

"Alright let's take five, we're doing really well here" The director said and without hesitation my girl strutted towards me.

"Well don't you look beautiful" I wrapped my arm around her kissing her lips.

"Could he be more obvious?" She pressed herself against me, shielding herself from anyone's eyes and buring her face in my chest "Could you be any more obvious?"

"He misses you"

"He will live"

"He'd rather die right inside your pussy"

"remind me why I put up with you"

"That's not what you were saying last night, or this morning, or two hours ago"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she mumbled into my chest, I pushed her chin up with my finger so she would stare at me

"Of course you don't princess"

"So how did it go with Stephanie?" Fuck, that's not what I wanted to talk about right now. It didn't really go in fact she threatened me back and I didn't have the balls to tell Renee I wasn't as sadistic when it came to my job. I loved wrestling and as much as I liked black mailing her I wasn't going to get fired.

"Not ideal, she seems to be fighting back. She claims I have absolutely no evidence. She's not exactly lying"

"I was hoping you would say that"

"I'm not stopping I need.."

"I know what you need and I took care of it." She interrupted me but I was too intrigued to be annoyed

"What are you talking about?"

"I called in a few favors, I have the evidence you need. I was saving it just in case Stephanie got difficult. Apparently Randy is not the only one who is receiving favors from Stephanie. Mare told me that ever since you got written off TV they broke up the shield and turned Reigns heel"

That was shocking, we had no cable and honestly we hadn't had time to catch up on Raw since we'd been here. Stephanie told me they had no plans to break up the shield until I came back from this movie. I would become the heel and they would remain the faces.

"How the fuck do you know all this?" I asked Renee

"Because you're not the only one blackmailing Stephanie, Paul Heyman is too."

I couldn't act surprised, he was a disgusting slime-ball and there was no way Brock Lesnar broke the streak on merit alone. I knew Heyman had power but having him in our corner would be a huge asset. Cesaro's career had taken off since he aligned with him.

"Ready to be a Paul Heyman guy?" she asked me and I nodded. I was ready to win the battle against Stephanie McMahon.


	10. Paul Heyman Guy

Renee's POV

Dean had remained in contact with Paul for the rest of the week. Paul called on a daily basis to talk to Dean about his plans for the future.

"I'm telling you kid, you're the future around here. No one can cut a promo like you, no one can pull psycho like you. You're going to be the biggest heel in the company" Dean was smiling, not his signature smirk but one of those genuine smiles that few people rarely caught. He looked at me, and he warmed my heart.

"Paul I don't know how to thank you enough for the opportunities you're giving me" Dean was humbled, I knew not many people had taken a chance on him. The first was William Regal, the second was now Paul Heyman.

"Don't thank me Ambrose, thank blondie, she is the mastermind of this stuff, I just have the pull" I blushed and laughed, im pretty sure Heyman didn't know he was on speaker, he rarely spoke this highly of me.

"don't worry blondie, there will be something in this for you. I promise" Then again he was Paul Heyman, he knew more than most people. He was the first person to speak to me backstage and I would never be the same again.

_Flashback _

_It was my first day in WWE, I was recently hired to replace Todd Grisham, They had been looking at me for a long time, it was always my dream to be involved in the company, and now I was finally here. _

"_Are you lost blondie, the divas locker room is over there" I couldn't believe Paul Heyman was speaking to me. I was sitting in the main office rummaging through my bag to find a pen and I looked foolish in front of him._

"_No sir, I'm Renee Young, I'm the new broadcaster. I'm actually waiting for Stephanie to come out of her meeting" _

"_A broadcaster, really? You don't seem that stupid" I smirked, the women they had used in the past tended to lack intelligence. They were looking at me for that exact reason. _

"_Yeah well it looks like things are about to change around here" I replied confidently._

"_Oh well look what we have here, a little go-getter, well let me tell you something blondie, the more things change around here the more they will stay the same. You may have some fancy little degree from some university and that you are entitled to be here but my name is Paul Heyman and I've been in this business since before you were even born. You are a silly little blonde and you can bet your ass that you may be younger but I will be here a hell of a lot longer"_

_Some jackass he was. Who does he think he is? "I'm not here to be a flash in the pan, I'm here to change the way things are around here. 40% of the wrestling audience is female and we have nobody in the office representing their point of view. We have people who assume they know what is best for business and I'm here to make a change around here, I want to be a trailblazer, I'm not here to be a model or an actress, I'm a journalist and you can bet your ass I'm not going anywhere for a long long time" _

_Stephanie was standing in the frame of the door. Staring at me _

"_Ms McMahon I'm so sorry. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed" _

"_No Ms Young, I think you have proven to Mr. Heyman why we hired you."_

_I smirked back and followed Stephanie into the office_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Thanks Paul. I'm not used to you being so charming" I spoke into the phone

"Don't get used to it blondie, you may have proved me wrong but I'm still counting on you to help me take down Stephanie"

"Don't worry Paul, I trust her more than anyone in this world. We're all going to be better off after this." Dean smirked

"See you guys soon, good luck finishing the movie" Paul hung up the phone and Dean threw his against the bed. He pulled me into his lap staring me down.

"So what are you getting out of all this Steph shit darling"

"Well, look how happy its making you" It wasn't for him to know about the things I wanted, I had to make sure Stephanie wasn't going to ruin his career without my priorities getting in the way. Had it not been for me he wouldn't have been blackmailing her in the first place.

"Cut the bullshit babe"

"I'm focusing on you, we will deal with me later" He sighed

"So Paul Heyman is really going to help us" He seemed really hesitant.

'I've never seen you this doubtful Dean..what is going on"

"I've never been the one out of control"

For the first time since this started, I was the one in control. I was the one calling the shots and pulling the strings. It killed Dean to know that I had been in the company less years but I had more connections.

"You're not out of control. Trust me. Let us get back travelling and you will have control of your future, everything will be taken care of. You know you're the future of this company, I'm just lucky enough to be coming along for the ride"

"I expected you holding your own weight you know. It's a lot for one man"

"Is that a fat joke?"

"Oh no way, it's all your ego kid, that weighs 4,000 pounds alone"

"You're such an ass Dean"

"The biggest ass you know" He smirked and kissed me

Dean's POV

I hadn't much time to myself recently; I was too busy focusing on my plan for domination. Being a street kid taught me a few things about myself. There are only so many people in this world you can put your trust in, there are some friends, plenty of acquaintances but trust is saved for treasured few. I had only four people in my life that had my complete trust and suddenly i was adding a fifth to that list. Renee had the ability to make me believe anything that comes out of her mouth.

"You do know you could be the next Roddy Piper" She whispered into my ear one night. "Even better than him. People are going to be talking about this for years, people are going to be talking about you for years"

She was so genuine in the way she spoke; effortlessly words would fall out of her mouth. I had wondered what she would sound like if she was a diva, I was gifted the ability to think on my feet, but she was gifted with the ability to be believable, She could tell me it was raining elephants and I would agree. She had the ability to date anyone in the world and she chose me and I had the ability to make the impossible come true. The loser was finally going to be something. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

The weeks had rolled by and suddenly we were on our last days of filming. I had become so invested in my plans post the movie; I craved getting back between the ropes.

"So have you thought about changing your gear" She asked as she pressed up against my bare chest. "I think you could really go for a topless look. Make you even more of a ladies man"

"I'd much rather make that a private show" I smirked and pulled up against me. We had spent all afternoon filming our final scene and as much as rubbing up on her was a good way to spend the day I'd rather be back home.

"And that's a wrap. Thank you Dean and Renee for all your amazing work on the movie"

"You know what that means right?" She looked at me

"Tomorrow, we go back on the road" I nodded

"Tomorrow, I'm officially a Paul Heyman guy"

a/n- writer's block can suck my dick. Any suggestions let me know.


	11. Return to Reality

Renee's POV

Selective memory was a great fucking way to describe the last 72 hours of my life. We had returned Saturday to a huge party and celebration, I was so happy to see the people I called family. I couldn't wait to get back with my microphone and being a journalist, I missed it more then I cared to admit. I knew Dean was dying to get between the ropes he kept thrashing in his sleep and counting pin-falls to himself. Returning back to WWE with Dean should have been the epic highlight reel I was expecting in my mind. However, I realized that the Dean Ambrose I spent three months with was not the same Ambrose I spent the last three days with. He can be such a douche when he's back with the boys, although I knew his sweetness was uncharacteristic part of me hoped he would settle into a compromise, Half pretentious asshole, half passionate caring lover. Don't get me wrong he was as jealous and rough around the edges as he had always been, but something about being known as the new Paul Heyman guy gave him this sense of entitlement that really pissed me off.

"You know I really have a way with words, I practically had Paul begging to work with me. I told him I orchestrate my destiny, I don't need a mouth piece like some people around here." Dean was bragging to Rollins and Reigns. I held back a laugh in my throat. Begging my ass, I was the one calling in Paul as a favor, had it not been for me Ambrose would have had no fucking idea.

"You're damn right! Look at how well things worked out. I'm Money in The Bank, you're the new Paul Heyman Guy and Roman is going to compete for the real brass ring. Shield breakups rule" Seth laughed. I was happy to see that even though they were in a heated f

"And what about her" Roman nudged in my direction. "Thought you weren't the relationship type" HAHAHA oh Roman you asshole, he's been a permanent puppy dog ever since I let him get his hands on me. He's fucking lucky that I don't walk over there and punch him in his fucking face.

"Don't worry about her, she's cool, she's been more helpful then I expected and besides I actually kinda like her."

I smiled from behind my script. That was more like him, admitting he liked me was as good as anything and I couldn't help but feel myself blushing.

"Why the fuck are you in a corner blushing?" Mare asked walking up to me alongside Paige.

"Umm, no particular reason, just Dean being Dean"

"Oh well isn't that just the cutest thing I've ever heard" Mare smiled at me.

"Yeah about him" Paige mumbled.

"What about him?" I asked

"Do you think putting him together with Heyman is exactly the best idea?"

"Absolutely. He needs to be able to take on Stephanie and no one has more shit on her then Paul" I was completely confident in our plan. I planned on remaining a silent partner, the more I could play naïve the better chance I had to get what I wanted in the end…control.

"Just I don't think he's stable enough to like handle that" Paige commented.

"What the fuck are you on about? Do you have a problem with Dean?" This was the second time Paige had insulted him in two minutes and I was growing irritated with her bashing

"To be honest, I like him, not as much as Seth but I think he's pretty cool" Mare responded attempting to break the tension between us, god I loved her for that kind nature, unfortunately my patience was running low with Paige.

"No I don't, I mean things are fine, Just don't forget you're probably the only one to see the good things about him, the rest of us just see him as an absolute lunatic" Paige commented.

She had a point, I was love-blinded, but that didn't give her a right to call him a lunatic. Unhinged sure, but he played his character well. You go through the shit he went through and see how stable you wind up. I was the first thing in his life besides wrestling that was stable.

"Well it's been great catching up. Text me later, We'll do lunch" Mare pulled Paige away, I heard her mumble about not telling me anything yet and I grew curious, I was just about to call out to them when I was interrupted

"Well hello beautiful" Dean had cornered me between the wall and his massive bicep.

"Oh hello orchestrator of his own destiny" I commented back, sarcastic as I could be.

"So you heard?" He hesitated, looking to choose his words carefully with me. "The Paul Heyman guy gets things done and they are the best in the business, they don't have girls holding them down." I looked at him surprised by his arrogance.

He bent his head down to whisper in my ear "You know I have a rep to keep and I can't let them know I owe you everything."

"And why's that?"

"Because they will try and take you from me and we all know how I feel about sharing" He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before stalking away.

"Where the fuck did you guys wind up going last night?" I screamed after him

"Princess there was a reason it was called boys night, it's not for your perfect ears" He responded smirking at me before walking away.

Dean's POV

There were plenty of reasons Renee didn't need to know what happened last night. One was because I drank way more than I could hold and wound up vomiting in a back alley like a damn pussy. Two was because Seth and I were so shitfaced that we woke up this morning cuddled against each other. Third, probably the most important reason of all was because I made a deal with the devil. Paul Heyman and I had a mutual agreement that if we ever got exposed for attempting to take down Stephanie we would point the blame at Renee. I liked her don't get me wrong but I knew in the end I needed to protect myself and my career, girls come and go but wrestling is what saved me. I was selfish, I wanted to have my cake and eat it too.

"We cannot get caught at all. If we get caught she's going down and I'm not really about that right now, I have a toy and I don't want to give it up yet" I answered to Paul.

"Aww the little boy doesn't want to stop playing with his toy." Paul was sarcastic, he was greasy and nasty but I could see why Renee thought he would be a good asset to us. He was proving to be very useful; he had already gotten me back onto TV without any hesitation from Stephanie. Despite the breakup of the shield I felt confident I wasn't going to get buried as long as I had Paul by my side.

"That toy is saving my fucking career" I mumbled low enough that I thought Heyman couldn't hear me.

"No Ambrose, I am. Blondie just was at the right place at the right time and it's good for you to remember that you are the superstar here. She is just a girl. Don't let her distract you from the bigger picture"

I didn't think Renee was a distraction at all, in fact I thought she could be an even bigger help to me than Paul could. I just couldn't utilize her skillset at the moment.

"I have both of you and for now things are looking pretty good for Dean Ambrose"

Or so I thought.

Renee's POV

I sat in the back booth nursing my whiskey sour and waiting for Paul to arrive. We had a bunch to catch up on. It had been three months since we could speak in person and I knew he had tons of information for me.

"Well look who it is" Paul's voice was high and squeaky.

"Sit down Paul, relax, and make yourself comfortable." I wrapped the end of his tie around my wrist pulling him closer to me "You look tense"

"I have lots for us to discuss, I think you'll find it pleasurable"

"I better, don't forget Paul, you can have a very huge part in this if you play your cards right"

"I know and I think you'll be pretty pleased. So Stephanie received the anonymous package filled with the pictures of her going down on Randy, according to the cameras she called a private investigator and the police. It's safe to say she is scared shitless. She also agreed to let me control Ambrose and his career, he's got free mic range for now. As for Ambrose, I got him to agree to basically rat you out for all this shit with Stephanie like you asked me too. He doesn't have any fucking idea what you're up too Renee. He thinks he's five steps ahead of you, claiming that wrestling is more important, despite the fact you're saving his career."

I smirked back at Paul.

"Of course he doesn't, everyone underestimates the shit I do. Who got Chris Jericho to come back and push the Wyatt's? Who got Undertaker to agree to let Brock Lesnar break the streak? " He chuckled nervously.

Paul knew I had stuff on him, it was either my way or his little indiscretions would be out there for the whole world to see. ECW didn't run on dreams, it ran on money, lots of stolen money and as a hard journalist I had taken it upon myself to expose Paul Heyman for the sewer rat he really was.

"No one expects you Renee; it's all going according to plan"

"I'm impressed Paul, he's being as cocky as I said he would, calling himself the orchestrated of his own destiny"

"I wouldn't destroy his whole career Renee; it's not even really about him is it?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. How many women can you say blackmailed your boss at an attempt to be with you...I was honestly flattered by his persistence. I'm still undecided on what I'm doing with Ambrose put for now he's just a pawn."

It's true. I had planned the entire fucking thing; I had been single handedly behind a majority of the jaw-dropping changes that were affecting WWE. Journalism roots and a pretty blonde face make it very easy to get into a company like this and absolutely destroy it. Ambrose and I had a lot more in common then I let on, we were both sick. I took pleasure in ruining the lives of people who deserved it. Stephanie McMahon was an absolute whore and a home-wrecker and I watched her completely disrespect the wrestlers of this company. So two years ago I entered this company as a bright-eyed bushy tailed interviewer with years of discovered dirt on all the big players up my sleeve. I wouldn't stop until I had completely destroyed Stephanie.

"You're really going to take over the entire company Renee?" He asked

"Oh Paul, I want to be the one in control, and I will stop at nothing till I get it all"


End file.
